1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an alert device for pneumatic object, and more particularly relates to an alert device which is attached to a valve of the pneumatic object, so that when the pressure inside the pneumatic object decreases due to gas leakage or other reasons, a signal will be generated.
2. Description of Related Arts
Pneumatic objects are widely used in different aspects in our everyday lives such as balloon and pneumatic toys for entertainment, tires and pneumatic boats in transportation, pneumatic safe guards for life saving. However, people will not pay attention to the condition of the pneumatic objects all the time while using them, so when the pressure inside the pneumatic object is not sufficient, people may not be aware and alert. It may not be important for gas leakage from the pneumatic toys or balloons. However, if the gas leakage is happened during the use of tires and pneumatic boats for transportation or pneumatic safe guards for life saving, it will increase the risk of driving a car or monitoring a boat or loss of one""s life as the pneumatic safe guard cannot function.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an alert device for pneumatic object, wherein the alert device is adapted for mounting in a valve of the pneumatic object and to detect the interior pneumatic pressure of the pneumatic object. A warning signal is immediately generated when the interior pneumatic pressure of the pneumatic object is lowered than a predetermined safety pressure. Therefore, when the pneumatic pressure of the pneumatic object is insufficient to timely replace or repair the pneumatic object before the happening of any tragedies, users can be alert with the signal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an alert device for pneumatic object, wherein the alert device comprises a connector that controls the opening and closing of a circuit such that the alert device is in an open circuit condition and consumes no electricity when the pneumatic pressure of the pneumatic object is higher than a predetermine pressure. The alert device is in a close circuit condition and generates a warning signal when the pneumatic pressure of the pneumatic object is lower than the predetermined pressure.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an alert device, comprising:
a signal arrangement which comprises a cap, a signal generator fittingly received in said cap and a power supply arrangement which comprises a first contact unit connected to said generator and a second contact unit; and
a connector, adapted for connecting to a valve of a pneumatic object, further comprising a power inlet connected to said second contact unit of said power supply arrangement and a power outlet connected to said signal generator, wherein said power inlet and said power outlet are arranged to electrically disconnect with each other when the pneumatic object has a pneumatic pressure equal to or higher than a predetermined pressure, wherein when said pneumatic pressure of said pneumatic object is lower than said predetermined level, said power inlet and said power outlet is electrically connected to transmit electricity from said power inlet through said second contact unit of said power supply arrangement to said power outlet to generate a warning signal.